Killing True Love
by whateveriamme.com
Summary: A new kid has arrived and threatens to take Hermione away from Harry or Ron. For all the Harry and Hermione fans and the Ron and Hermione fans. Who will end up with Hermione?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER!! GOT IT!!

Killing True Love

Chapter 1

6th year had finally arrived and once again Hogwarts was the happiest place for Harry. Ron and Hermione were not as glad to be back considering the holes in the threesome's friendship. They hung on tight, anyways.

Hermione was most angered by this and knew it was because of her. Harry and Ron often fought about who Hermione liked better and she found it to be annoying and stupid. Thinking that she should ultimately come to a decision about who she liked better, she had spent long afternoons writing the pros and cons for each boy. She had practically written a whole book on that. She was really upset on how the threesome was drifting apart and didn't want it to. She knew if she said she liked Harry or Ron more, the three of them would drift farther than ever. But, if she said that she liked neither of them, they would blame it on each other and the threesome would be a one some. Time went on in any case.

"Morning to you all!" Hagrid mumbled with a huge grin as Harry, Hermione, and Ron entered his cabin.

"Why did you call us here?" Hermione moaned, "We don't want to be caught."

"Caught? You all were never afraid of that!" Hagrid spoke with his heavy accent.

"Caught together," Hermione finished.

Hagrid saw the glares going around but decided to move on to the good news. "Harry, I know how you hate living with those muggles and since you are now in the 6th year, I thought it was time to show you this." Hagrid went outside and started to lead the way on a small unpaved path. Naturally, the three of them followed.

After about five minutes, they came to a beautiful, new, amber colored cabin.

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed.

"Come on, I'll show you inside," Hagrid said.

"Fancy place," Ron said in a non excited tone.

Hagrid led them inside and when they reached Hagrid motioned for them to sit down.

"I have gotten permission for you to stay here! Technically, this is owned by you, Harry, but they are allowed to stay here. You just have to have separate rooms," Hagrid told them.

"Wow!!" said Harry, "Thanks!"

"Great! Now he has a castle for his love!" Ron said annoyed.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, "You know that isn't true.

"Really?" Ron stormed off.

"Ron, wait!" Hermione tried to get Ron to stop but he was quite jealous. There was nothing to do.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters that has been created by J. K. Rowling but, I do own the things that I make up.

Chapter 2

"Harry! You're so lucky!" "Harry, can I have your bed?" "Hey Harry, can I come over sometime?" "You're aloud to live there during school and summer?! That's awesome!" Almost the whole school was gathered around Harry after they had heard that he had his own cabin.

It was still the morning and there were few people in the Great Hall. Ron was sitting at the end of the table stuffing his face with pancakes and syrup.

"Hi Ron," Hermione walked up and sat down next to Ron.

"Why are you here? Harry's down the hall with most of the girls," Ron stopped stuffing himself for the moment. His face showed no expression, so Hermione couldn't tell if Ron was mad or not.

"Ron! I want to talk," Hermione sighed.

"Then talk. I'll be in the common room if you need me," Ron got up and started walking towards the door. A slight grin crept on to his face.

"_We_ need to talk. Happy?" Hermione followed Ron out the door, up the stairs and into the Gryffindor common room. She sat on the couch and motioned for Ron to sit down.

"Is this that talk about how I'm my own person and I shouldn't be jealous because everybody likes Harry because he has an **_amber_** cabin and they want to come over and have parties and yada, yada, yada?" Ron said quickly in one long breath.

"Umm...." Hermione sat there speechless, desperately trying to find something to say since Ron had said everything she was going to say. "Yes.....and I think you and Harry have been getting off on the wrong foot this year. I think you should make up. It's the most sensible thing to do."

"Did Harry put you up to this?" Ron asked.

"Ron, why do always have to be so....so.......umm....you!!" Hermione said trying to find a word that would work.

"Hermione, what do you want from me?" Ron's eyes locked with Hermione's and immediately Hermione knew that Ron was getting annoyed and upset. It had been a long time since Ron had used Hermione's name towards her and she wasn't used to it anymore.

"I'm sorry, Ron," she broke the lock and looked down as she got up and headed for the girl's dormitories.

"Her..." Ron stopped himself and his eyes followed her up the stairs. _'All Hermione wants is to get me and Harry to be the friends that we used to be. I guess I really upset her this time,' _Ron thought.

Meanwhile, Harry had managed to get away from the crowd and went around trying to look for Hermione. He went up to the common room but she wasn't there. "Oh well, I guess I'll see her in Potions. I can catch her after," Harry said to himself. He pulled out a small pink envelope from his pocket addressed to Hermione and smiled. He didn't want to be mean to Ron. He wanted them to be friends again. "Ron's the one against it." He slipped the pink envelope into his pocket and went up to the boy's dormitories.

A/N: Dear Readers:

H & H fans: I know this is sounding a lot like a R & H story but I promise you that there will be more happening with H & H.

R & H fans: If you read what I wrote for the H & H fans, don't worry. I won't lose the R & H. Promise!

R & R please!! I know you will. In return I'll write the 3rd chap sooner.


End file.
